


Need you baby, like I breathe you, baby.

by MissToastie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Surprisingly plot before smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: “Please tell me you’re kidding me.” Eve Polastri was livid, to say the least. She had spent the last 18 months losing everything in her life. She had lost her job, her best friend, her husband, her job again, and most importantly, Eve had lost the person she had spent her entire life believing she was. And yet, she was a glutton for punishment, or was seriously mentally deranged because here she was again, standing in front of Carolyn Martens after the older woman had successfully begged for her to come back to MI6.





	Need you baby, like I breathe you, baby.

“Please tell me you’re kidding me.” Eve Polastri was livid, to say the least. She had spent the last 18 months losing everything in her life. She had lost her job, her best friend, her husband, her job again, and most importantly, Eve had lost the person she had spent her entire life believing she was. And yet, she was a glutton for punishment, or was seriously mentally deranged because here she was again, standing in front of Carolyn Martens after the older woman had successfully begged for her to come back to MI6. 

“I know it’s not exactly ideal,” Carolyn began as she sat leaned back against her desk.

“Not ideal?!” Eve yelled. “This was NOT part of the deal, Carolyn! In fact, a part of the deal of me coming back was that you promised me that once we had successfully worked through The Twelve, I would finally get my hands on Villanelle.”

“Now that sounds exciting for the both of us!” Villanelle smirked from the lounge chair she lay on; getting a cheap thrill from seeing Eve so worked up. It had been a fair few months since she had had the chance to cast her eyes on the woman with the amazing hair. “I like this side of you, Eve. Pissed off for greatness; what a turn on.”

“Shut up, I am not talking to you, you shot me.” Even turned her body and glared at the younger, infuriating woman. 

“And you stabbed me.” Villanelle calmly reminded Eve. “Which I forgave you for, so you should forgive me in return. You’re being very rude Eve Polastri.” Her thick Russian accent rolling the r so harshly.

“I’m being rude?! You left me to die, Villanelle!” Eve had missed the way Villanelle’s voice sounds; but god she was furious.

“And in Paris, you left me to die!” 

“I did no such thing, you just left! You disappeared after I was applying pressure to your wound!” 

“After I told you not to pull the knife out!” Villanelle slightly raised her voice; more to amp up the fight in Eve than her being angry. 

“And need I remind you that you shot me after that, too?”

“You know, I have shot at you several times now, you’re very fortunate that you’ve only been shot once.” Villanelle deadpanned; adding her trademark smirk. 

“Maybe you’re just not very good with a gun, to have missed me all those times.”

“You’re right, Eve. I prefer to use my hands.” Villanelle stood up; placing her hands in her jacket pocket and slowly walked toward Eve. “Is that not something you wanted to know in Paris, Eve? How I feel when I kill?” 

“Okay ladies,” Carolyn stood up and walked the space in between Eve and Villanelle. “I’m certain this could go on forever, and as bizarrely entertaining and insightful as this is, we have work to do.” Walking over to the white board that stood at the back of her office, Carolyn slipped the sheet off the top to reveal her handwriting, and three photos displayed across the board. 

“I’m sorry Carolyn, but I’m not working for you while Villanelle is working for you. I’ve lost so much because of her.” 

“And Konstantin called me a drama queen.” Villanelle rolled her eyes. “Eve, when are you going to be an adult and take responsibility for your own actions? I didn’t make you gain interest in me, I didn’t cause you to become obsessed with me, I didn’t ask you to fall for me and leave your boring moustache man.”

“You killed Bill.” 

“He was following me; what do you expect me to do when a man is following me on the streets and into a nightclub?” Villanelle questioned. “He was slowing you down, Eve. You’re too smart for him, your mind works best when somebody isn’t questioning your every step.”

“You didn’t know him.” Eve stood looking dejected.

“Have either of you heard of Jasper Volkov?” Carolyn asked abruptly. 

“Jasper Volkov?” Villanelle paused; searching her brain. “It is a familiar name to me; how I don’t know.”

“You may know him as Lumber.” Carolyn clarified. “He used to work for Konstantin many, many years ago.” 

“Before he killed Konstantin’s partner.” Villanelle nodded. “I’ve heard some things about him; he’s very interesting to me.”

“He has been named as part of The Twelve.” Carolyn pointed to Jasper’s photo on her white board. “Along with Robert Ivanov and Paula Jankowski.” 

“The Polish drug smuggler?” Eve stepped toward the white board. “She’s part of The Twelve?” 

“How reliable is the source?” Villanelle followed Eve, walking behind Eve and standing by her side. There was something therapeutic about finally having a face to put to Lumber’s name; although Konstantin hadn’t spoken much about him - there were times when his name had come out. Even during Konstantin’s rare nightmares when living together in Spain for four excruciating weeks. 

“Very reliable.” Carolyn gave a short answer. “I need you both to work together on this. I believe if we find Robert Ivanov in particular, he will be able to lead us to the remaining Nine.” 

“I’m sorry but why do we need to work together?” Eve questioned; stepping away from Villanelle and looking Carolyn in the eye; silently pleading there was another way around this.

“Because I’ve told Carolyn I will not help the MI6 unless I get to work with you, Eve.” Villanelle turned and smiled. “I trust you.”

“You do not trust me.” Eve scoffed; not after Rome, not after Eve turned Villanelle down. She saw the heartbreak spread across the younger woman’s face; she remembers that look every time she closes her eyes. You don’t forget the look on the face of the person you care for when you’re the sole reason their world just fell apart. 

“I will only work with you. If not, you do this without me. And there will be no contacting me again if I walk through those doors.” 

“Eve, please. You’ve worked with me on this for almost two years, this is the closest we have ever been and you know that.” Carolyn pleaded. 

“How do I know you won’t try and kill me?” Eve turned to Villanelle and questioned the woman standing to her right.

“I have moved on Eve, I have no reason to kill you unless you give me a new reason to kill you.” 

Eve felt a strange twinge in her heart. “Moved on?” 

“You broke my heart Eve so I shot you, we are even. But you intrigue me as much as I intrigue you, Eve Polastri, so I will not work with anybody else at MI6 unless it is you.”

“Kenny will be available via phone or email at any chance you need him for anything. You will have access to all of my information, apart from my source as they have asked to remain anonymous for the time being. Together, with Villanelle, we can be the organisation that brings down The Twelve; and at the end of the day, Eve, I know you want your name written all over that.” 

Eve swallowed and looked between the two women; Carolyn stood tall with her hands by her side; she was stern, but there was a glimpse of worry across her face. Eve looked back at Villanelle who slouched with her hands in her pocket; completely unreadable. And that both scared and delighted Eve. “If it turns out that she’s bullshitting about not wanting to kill me and decides to kill me, then my death will be on your hands, Carolyn.” 

“Is this your way of saying yes, Eve?” Carolyn rose her left eyebrow in question.

“Yes; apparently I have a glutton for punishment.”

——————————————————

“You’re always so eager to take on the harder things in life. No matter the consequences.” Villanelle placed her pen on the paper in front of her and stared at Eve who was sat directly in front of her. “You just can not help yourself, Eve. It’s endearing.” 

“Is any of the information you have on Jasper Volkov helpful? What do you know about him?” Eve asked without looking up from the piece of paper she was busy writing on. 

“You ignored my question, Eve.” Villanelle leaned back in her chair with a pout. 

“You didn’t ask a question, Villanelle. You made a statement about me and I chose to ignore it and focus on the work we need to do.”

“Konstantin never told me much about him.” Villanelle watched as Eve looked up at her with a look of disbelief on her face. “Seriously. It was this big…mystery. It hurt me that he did not tell me. He just called him evil, and he haunted his dreams.” 

“Maybe they were,” Eve placed the index finger of her right hand into the circle she made with her left hand. “you know…” 

“Fucking?” Villanelle smirked. “I asked, Konstantin got angry, very defensive, so I say yes, they were indeed.” She copied the action Eve had made with her hands. “Fucking.”

“Well, he’s pissed off a lot of American’s in his life.” Eve read through the writing in front of her. 

“Of course he has, Eve. He is Russian.” Villanelle smiled as Eve snorted a laugh. “Why aren’t we fucking, Eve?”

“Christ.” Eve whispered to herself and rolled her eyes. 

“He has nothing to do with this.” Villanelle stood up and walked over to the table that sat to their right and poured herself a glass of water. 

“You shot me.”   
“You told me you didn’t love me.” Villanelle calmly sipped her water as she watched Eve continue with her writing. “You hurt my feelings.”

“You don’t have feelings.” Eve mumbled. 

“What?” 

“I said you don’t have feelings, Villanelle.” The brunette woman said loudly as she placed her pen on the table and looked over to where Villanelle stood. “The only things you feel are manipulation and obsession and you know what cards to play to lure someone in and fuck them up for the rest of their life. You are pure evil, you are the devil.”

“And you’d know something about manipulation and obsession, wouldn’t you?” Villanelle walked back to the table where Eve sat, not taking her eyes off her. “You manipulated the useless moustache man when all he did was love you, and your obsession with me, Eve?” She laughed as she sat down. “That obsession cost you so much In your life. What did you blame on me in Paris? Ahh,” Villanelle sat down and cleared her throat. “I have lost two jobs, a husband, and a best friend because of you.” Villanelle mocked Eve’s accent. 

“I -“ Eve began, but was soon cut off.

“And let’s not forget your obsession with me Eve. Thinking about me all the time. Wondering what I’m wearing, the shampoo I use, what I eat, who I’m with, what I feel when I kill.” Villanelle leant forward onto her elbows. “But it’s me who’s obsessed, right?”

“You used to masturbate about me.” Eve blurted. And silently cursed herself. That’s all she had? Really? 

“I still do from time to time.” Villanelle shrugged nonchalantly. 

“…You said earlier you had moved on.” 

“Mm.” Reaching forward, Villanelle snatched the piece of paper in front of Eve and held it in front of her face. “So this is Paula Jankowski?”

“Yes.” Eve sighed. Of course Villanelle was changing the subject. It was like a game of ping pong with this woman. The ball was now back in the blondes court. “She’s good at what she does, she’s…conniving, relentless. Her connections run far and wide, she’s well liked and trusted. She’s brilliant.” 

“You need to speak to somebody about your obsession with dangerous women.” Villanelle scowled. Jealous. 

“Oh please.” Eve laughed loudly. 

“She looks very butch.” Villanelle threw the paper to the side. Done with the talk of this woman, she focused on the information about Lumber. 

The pair fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Villanelle wrote notes on The Lumber, hoping to find information about he and Konstantin, while Eve took the opportunity to read about Robert Ivanov, the lesser known to the pair, and yet the man who Carolyn believed would lead them to the remaining Nine members of The Twelve. 

Leaning back in her chair, resting her eyes from all the reading she had done, Eve’s eyes fell on Villanelle…she looked…different. 

“Your hair is down.” Eve tilted her head and stared at the younger woman.

“Uh…yes.” Villanelle paused. “You’re very observant.”

“I’ve never seen you with your hair down, well, not you as you.”

“…Not me as me?” 

“I saw Billie with her hair down, but that was a wig.” Eve shook her head at how that sounded. “Your hair down suits you, it looks good.”

“My hair always looks good.” Villanelle smirked. “Do you know when I like to wear my hair down the most?” She watched as Eve shook her head ‘no’. “When my head is between a woman’s legs while I’m eating her pussy.”

“Jesus.” Eve struggled to breathe. Somehow she wasn’t expecting that to be Villanelle’s answer. “Villanelle.”

“Maybe you would have witnessed that if you had not stabbed me.” 

“God you’re so smug.” Eve wanted to roll her eyes. She wanted to roll her eyes so damn hard that her body rolled into another dimension. And yet here she was, walking around and standing in front of Villanelle. 

Villanelle.

God was it always going to come back to this? To this insufferable sexual tension that ignited every single cell inside of Eve’s body. 

“What are you -“ Villanelle frowned as Eve pressed her finger against her lip. 

“Shut up.” Pushing Villanelle’s chair back with a powerful kick, Villanelle went to speak as Eve slowly sat on top of the woman. “Shut. Up.” Starring into the cat like eyes of the woman below her, she gasped when she watched Villanelle swirl her tongue around her finger. “Shit” Eve moaned before she forcefully pulled her finger from Villanelle’s mouth and moved forward; capturing the younger woman’s full lips with her those of her own before seeking entrance to Villanelle’s mouth with her tongue. Both women moaning when their tongue’s made contact for the first time.

Placing the palm of her hands on Eve’s ass, Villanelle’s long slender fingers gripped her ass cheeks as she picked her up with ease. She kicked the chair behind her, making sure it was no longer in the way, before slamming Eve against the wall. 

“Mmng” Eve groaned as she felt Villanelle’s teeth nip at her bottom lip. She spread her legs wider, allowing Villanelle to rock into her centre; inciting arousal to course through her entire fucking body. She felt electrified. Alive. Wide awake.

“More.” She panted as she pulled away from Villanelle’s mouth. She whimpered as Villanelle stared into her eyes and removed their bodies from against the wall before laying Eve’s body on the table they had spent the last two hours working at. 

With her heart beat the only sure noise she could hear, Eve watched in a trance as Villanelle wordlessly unbuttoned her trousers and let them fall to the floor, her matching suit jacket soon followed. She swallowed as Villanelle stood in front of her wearing nothing but a white tee shirt and light pink laced underwear. Eve pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and refused to pull her eyes away from the beautiful creature that stood in front of her, she lift her hips off the table and shuffled out of her jeans; using her feet to help, the clothing soon hit the floor with Villanelle’s. 

Eve’s hands went to either side of her hips and she grasped her plain black silk underwear momentarily. 

“Don’t.” Villanelle stopped her; her voice low. “Let me, please?” 

“Yes.” Eve leaned back against the table and welcomed Villanelle back to their previous position. Their mouths picking up from where they had left off, the feeling of being home rippled through Eve’s body and she growled at how much she needed this woman. How she probably always would need her.

Needing air, Villanelle moved her head back, allowing herself to stare at the woman below her. Running her fingers through the amazing hair she had adored for so long, she looked her up and down. 

“You’re very beautiful, Eve Polastri.” Villanelle licked her lips. Using her left hand she tugged on Eve’s hair, forcing the woman to move her head to the side, exposing her neck for Villanelle’s mouth to explore. 

“Fuck.” Eve jerked as the sucking on her neck intensified. Her instincts took over, and her hips moved on their own accord, seeking Villanelle’s body to ground against. 

“You’re so impatient baby.” Villanelle laughed; her thick accent evident. “What is it you want my darling Eve?” Vill asked as she kissed her way down Eve’s neck until she hit the material of the shirt Eve was rudely still wearing. Scrunching the cotton shirt upward, she helped Eve take awful brown coloured clothing item and threw it behind them as she bent down and filled her mouth with Eve’s firm nipple and sucked it into her mouth, savouring the taste of the woman’s skin.

“Oh,” Eve threw her neck back and pushed her breast forward into Villanelle’s mouth. But god damn it this wasn’t what she needed. “I need more, Vill.” 

“Mm?” Villanelle sniggered as she teased the taut nipple with her tongue. Her right hand snaked the remaining way down Eve’s slender body as it reached the destination Villanelle knew Eve wanted her so desperately to arrive. Her skilled fingers gently began to stroke Eve’s pussy through her silk underwear. 

“More!” Eve demanded and arched her pussy into Villanelle’s hand as the younger woman moved her mouth from the small breast she was thoroughly enjoying, and licked her lips. Eve watched as Villanelle slowly disappeared onto her knees. Her hands roughly pulled at the black underwear and suddenly Eve was fucking naked. 

“Mmm,” Villanelle delighted as she kissed the inside of Eve’s thigh. “You are soaking wet Eve - all for me?” She cockily questioned as she stopped merely an inch from Eve’s core, she could smell the sweet scent of her soon to be lover; causing Villanelle’s own cunt to pulse.

“For god sake,” Eve pushed Villanelle’s face into her pussy - so fucking tired of this teasing. “You know IT.” Her voice hitched on the last word as Villanelle’s tongue dove straight into her soaking pussy, thrusting it as deep as she could before removing it ever so slightly and then striking again. “Shit!” She listened as Villanelle moaned as she licked up to her clit; encircling the engorged nub with her tongue and then sucking it gently. 

Eve grabbed onto Villanelle’s hand as it massaged her left breast as two fingers on her right hand made their way inside of Eve; exploring the insanely wet pussy at every angle she could. 

“God yes, Vill!” She wasn’t normally this vocal during sex, but she couldn’t even remember the last time sex was this fucking good. She had never had this amount of sexual tension with anyone in her life, and throw in everything else that she and Villanelle had been through…god…there was no wonder Villanelle was currently lapping at her pussy like her life fucking depended on it. Vill had wanted this just as much as Eve did and that thought alone drove Eve wild. To feel so wanted. So desired. She’d never allowed herself to feel that before; never believed she could be the obsession of someone else, forever the obsessor in every aspect of her life, the feeling of having someone need and want her the way she wanted someone? Exhilarating. 

Lost in her thoughts, Eve was brought back to reality as a third finger entered inside of her, slightly stretching her cunt in a way that sent a shuddering feeling through her body. She looked down and watched as Villanelle devoured her pussy, licking, sucking, circling her clit into her mouth as her fingers moved at a rapid pace. Eve thought back to Villanelle’s words earlier, and she agreed, she agreed so fucking much…her hair did look best when it was between her legs as she ate out her pussy. Suddenly, Eve’s back arched, her moaning filled the room as one last time Villanelle’s delicate fingers hit the right spot and her pussy tightened around said fingers; trapping them inside as she succumbed to her orgasm.

“Delicious.” Villanelle spoke; her voice boasted with confidence. She gently removed her fingers from being buried inside Eve. Looking down at the juices that shine over her digits, she wiped them on her own leg before looking up at Eve. 

“You’re a jerk.” Eve laughed; blushing and hiding her face with the palms of her hands.

“I give you a very good orgasm and I get called a jerk?” Villanelle’s jaw dropped. “Wow, you know, you really are a rude woman, Eve Polastri.” 

“I actually haven’t been Polastri for a few months now.” Eve sat forward; feeling oddly confident for someone sitting on a table completely naked. “The divorce went through fast and I’ve gone back to my maiden name. Park.”

“Park?” Villanelle questioned. “Eve Park.” She laughed and shook her head. “Who would think the most interesting thing about moustache man would be his surname.”

“Park is interesting.”

“Park is a public garden.” Villanelle scrunched her face. “No, just like I am Villanelle, you will be just Eve. No boring Park, no fudge man’s surname. Just Eve.”

“Your Eve.” Eve smiled.

“Sounds possessive, Eve.”

“I think I can handle it.” Eve stood in front of the slightly taller woman and leaned up to kiss her; tasting herself on Villanelle’s lips. 

She didn’t know where this would lead; the two of them. If it would be a happy ending with a bizarre beginning; or if they’d end up in flames. But god, either way, she was ready to give her everything to the woman who tipped her life upside down, ignited a fire inside of her, and helped her discover who she was; Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in early August. And now it's late September and it's finally done. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts? I struggled a lot.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @ MissToastie.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ VillanellesFlair.


End file.
